dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marilu Henner
| died = | hometown = Chicago, Illinois | knownfor = Actress | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Derek Hough | place = 6 | highestscore = 36 (Samba, Team-Up Jazz) | lowestscore = 21 (Paso Doble) | averagescore = 31.7 }} Mary Lucy Denise "Marilu" Henner is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com With the energy of a teenager, the wisdom of a sage, and the memory of a superhero, Marilu Henner has deservedly earned the nickname "Perpetual Motion." Along with starring in over thirty films, six Broadway shows, and two hit classic sitcoms, Taxi and Evening Shade, this five-time Golden Globe nominee is also a New York Times best-selling author of ten books on health, parenting, memory, and lifestyle improvement. Her books include the bestseller Changing Normal: How I Helped My Husband Beat Cancer, Total Memory Makeover, Total Health Makeover, Healthy Life Kitchen, I Refuse to Raise a Brat, and By All Means Keep On Moving, and have changed the lives of millions in her quest to make the world a healthier place. Marilu can currently be seen in the Hallmark series Aurora Teagarden, as well as the Hallmark Channel film Love on a Limb and can be seen in the theatrical features In-Lawfully Yours and Imperfections, which premiered at the Chicago Film Festival in October 2016. Marilu has hosted and executive produced two talk shows, Marilu and Shape Up Your Life, and as a two-time competitor on Donald Trump's Celebrity Apprentice and Celebrity Apprentice All-Stars, Marilu played for her favorite charities, including The Physicians' Committee for Responsible Medicine (PCRM) and the Alzheimer's Association. In fact, at PCRM's 25th Anniversary Gala, she was awarded their Voice of Compassion Award. As one of only twelve people documented with Highly Superior Autobiographical Memory, Marilu was the subject of a two-part special on 60 Minutes and on 60 Minutes Australia, as well as news programs and newspaper articles around the globe. She also served as the consultant on the CBS series Unforgettable, which ran for four seasons. Her ninth book, Total Memory Makeover: Uncover Your Past, Take Charge of Your Future!, was released in 2012 and became an instant New York Times and Publishers Weekly best seller. Her acting career continues to thrive as Marilu recently appeared in Brooklyn Nine-Nine, The Crazy Ones, The Glades, and the finale of Two and a Half Men. In 2012 she appeared in the feature film, Vamps, and in two holiday movies, Hitched for the Holidays on the Hallmark Channel and High School Holiday Reunion on Lifetime. Henner was a pioneer on the Internet, starting her own website, Marilu.com in 1999. In 2000, she began teaching online classes for her growing membership, as well as offering online counseling and support along with her twenty coaches who teach her Total Health Makeover (THM) lifestyle. Marilu has spoken before Congress on seven occasions on various subjects from dietary supplements and women's cardiovascular disease to deadbeat parents; and she was one of only two private citizens selected to contribute to the shaping of our government's food pyramid on 2004 and 2014. Marilu Henner is married to Michael Brown, CEO of Browntrout Publishers, and is the busy mother of two college-aged sons, Nick and Joey. Because she practices what she preaches, Marilu has truly become the quintessential portrait of what health and fitness can do for one's life, and she loves to give back to her community in so many ways. Dancing with the Stars 23 She was partnered with Derek Hough. They placed 6th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. 2 Score given by guest judge Idina Menzel. Performances Marilu & Derek's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Trivia *She is tied with Leah Remini for the most 9s without receiving any 10s, at 16. Gallery MariluHenner-Promo23.jpg Marilu-Derek-Promo23.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_7.jpg Marilu_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_5.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Marilu_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Amber,_Babyface,_Marilu,_Rick,_Ryan_and_Terra_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Alison Laurie Marilu and Rick S23 Week 3 Results 1.png Alison Laurie Marilu and Rick S23 Week 3 Results 2.png All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_9.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_10.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_11.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4.jpg Marilu_S23_Week_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_9.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_10.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_11.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5.jpg Marilu_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_1.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_7.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_8.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_1.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_2.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_3.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_4.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_5.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7.jpg Marilu_S23_Week_7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 2.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 3.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 6.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 8.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_8.jpg Dwts 23 week 8 team.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_7.jpg All Couples S23 Week 9.jpg Team_Cubs_1.jpg Team_Cubs_2.jpg Team_Cubs_3.jpg Team_Cubs_4.jpg Team_Cubs_5.jpg Team_Cubs_6.jpg Team_Cubs_7.jpg Jana Gleb Laurie Val and Marilu S23 Week 9.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_Elimination.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Marilu_and_Derek_Elimination.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9.jpg Marilu_S23_Week_9.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Finale.jpg Marilu, Sasha and Terra S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Marilu, Sasha and Terra S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Actors